Dom jest tam, gdzie ty
by fanka77
Summary: Wszyscy wyjechali na święta, a Jack i Sue idą w ślady przyjaciół. Na lotnisku napotykają jednak mały problem, który stawia pod znakiem zapytania ich plany. Czy polecą do rodzinnych domów, a może spędzą Boże Narodzenie razem?


**_DOM JEST TAM, GDZIE TY..._**

- Przepraszam, Jack…- wyszeptała cicho, siedząc na plastikowym krześle w szpitalnej poczekalni.

- Za co, Sue?- zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Za wszystko. Przeze mnie nie poleciałeś do domu. Przeze mnie nie spotkasz się z rodziną i nie spędzisz z nimi świąt. Tak na to czekałeś, a ja wszystko zrujnowałam…- powiedziała płaczliwie, pełnym bólu głosem. Ból fizyczny mieszał się u niej z bólem serca i poczuciem winy. Zniszczyła mu święta…

- Ależ, co ty mówisz?- zaprzeczył zaraz.- To wcale nie była twoja wina! Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, wiń lotnisko. Gdyby wejście było porządnie odśnieżone, a lód usunięty, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.- stwierdził.

- Ale mogłam być ostrożniejsza!- zaprotestowała zaraz, krzywiąc się, gdy ostra fala bólu przeszyła jej kostkę.- Gdybym była uważniejsza, nie pośliznęłabym się i nie skręciła nogi. Oboje bylibyśmy teraz w drodze do domu. Tymczasem utknęłam tu nie tylko ja, ale też ty! Powinieneś lecieć do Wisconsin, Jack, być z tymi, których kochasz, a nie mnie niańczyć, bo przez głupotę zaliczyłam chodnik!- dokończyła ze smutkiem.

- _Jestem z tą, którą kocham…_- pomyślał z czułością ciemnowłosy agent, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Zamiast tego, znowu posłał jej ciepły uśmiech i stwierdził:- Sue… Jeszcze raz ci powtarzam: **to nie twoja wina**. Taki wypadek mógł się zdarzyć każdemu, włącznie ze mną i założę się, że gdybym to ja skręcił kostkę, ty zrobiłabyś to samo dla mnie. Od tego są przyjaciele, wiesz?- zapytał łagodnie, chwytając ją za rękę i lekko ściskając szczupłą dłoń dziewczyny.

- _Przyjaciele…_- westchnęła w duchu.- _Jaka szkoda, że nie widzisz we mnie nikogo więcej…_

- Poza tym…- kontynuował, zupełnie nieświadomy jej smutku.- … Jeśli myślisz, że zostawiłbym cię tu samą w święta, to bardzo się mylisz, panno Thomas!- mrugnął.- Moja rodzina przeżyje moją nieobecność, zwłaszcza, że więcej cynamonowych rolek mamy dostanie się w tym roku mojemu żarłocznemu braciszkowi…- mówił psotnie.

- Nie wiedziałam, że masz brata…- zdumiała się blondynka.- Wspominałeś o siostrze.

Jack się zaczerwienił.

- Ano, mam…- wyznał.- Jake jest moim bliźniakiem, ale mamy różne charaktery. Ja jestem ten spokojniejszy, podczas gdy mój młodszy o trzy minuty braciszek, jest obieżyświatem. To fotoreporter. Pracuje dla National Geographic i dużo podróżuje. Może, dlatego o nim nie wspominałem. Rzadko się widujemy, a kiedy już obaj jesteśmy w domu, zawsze walczymy o rolki.- wyjaśnił krótko.- Jednak, nie w tym sęk.- dodał.- Sęk w tym, że bywały już przypadki, że nie mogłem lecieć na święta do domu i zostawałem tutaj, w Waszyngtonie. Tym razem jednak, nie jest mi bardzo żal, bo nie utknąłem tu sam, lecz z tobą.- dokończył nieco onieśmielony.

Tym razem, to Sue pokryła się szkarłatem i poczuła te sławne motylki w brzuchu. Prawda. To nie było żadne wyznanie miłości, czy coś podobnego. Jack mówił jak przyjaciel do przyjaciółki, ale efekt był ten sam. Jego szczerość, delikatność i troska sprawiały, że za każdym razem, gdy widziała podobne słowa na jego ustach, po prostu miękła od środka.

- Dziękuję, Jack…- szepnęła zawstydzona.- Ja też cieszę się, że spośród wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, utknęłam tu właśnie z tobą.- dodała, zanim ugryzła się w język i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, gdy zrozumiała, jak bardzo się przed nim odkryła.

Jego oczy dziwnie rozbłysły, gdy to usłyszał, lecz nim zdołał sformułować odpowiedź, od strony gabinetu lekarskiego padło nazwisko Sue i moment przeminął.

- Twoja kolej.- powiedział tylko i z troską pomógł jej wstać, po czym powoli poprowadził kuśtykającą dziewczynę ku czekającej pielęgniarce. Levi posłusznie dreptał za nimi.

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale pies nie może wejść.- zaprotestowała starsza kobieta.- To szpital!

- A to jest pies asystujący, siostro!- zdecydowanie stwierdził Hudson, wskazując na czerwoną obrożę goldena.- Sue jest zarejestrowaną osobą niesłyszącą. Jej pies ma prawo wchodzić wszędzie!- przypomniał uprzejmie, ale stanowczo.

- Ach! Proszę mi wybaczyć. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na obrożę.- zawstydziła się kobieta.- Naturalnie, nie ma problemu!- zapewniła zaraz.- Proszę usiąść na stole, panno Thomas. Doktor Harris zaraz panią obejrzy.- dodała i czym prędzej zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Sue zrobiła, o co ją poproszono, ale zanim zdołała zdjąć but z obolałej nogi, Jack już klęczał naprzeciw.

- POZWÓL.- zamigał.- Pomogę.- dodał, rzuciwszy jej przelotne spojrzenie.

Analityczka znowu poczuła znajome ciepło na ciele i choćby nawet chciała, nie umiała zaprotestować. Nigdy nie potrafiła oprzeć się jego oczom.

- O-OK.- wymamrotała tylko i chwilę potem Jack delikatnie uniósł jej nogę, położył na swoim kolanie, powoli rozsuwając zamek długiego, skórzanego kozaczka, otulającego jej obleczoną w wąskie, elastyczne spodnie łydkę. Zsunąwszy ostrożnie but tak, by nie zadawać jej zbędnego bólu, w następnej kolejności pozbył się bawełnianej skarpetki, odsłaniając nieco opuchniętą kostkę dziewczyny. Syknął na widok kontuzji.

- Tak źle?- zapytała, widząc zmarszczki na jego czole, dobitnie świadczące o niepokoju.

Spojrzał na nią szybko i maskując troskę, odpowiedział:

- Bywało gorzej z tego, co tu widzę. Przynajmniej nie jest złamana, co zapewne potwierdzi lekarz.

- Oby. Nie uśmiecha mi się perspektywa kilku tygodni w gipsie.- odparła, kiedy pomagał jej ułożyć obolałą kończynę na stole zabiegowym.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, panno Thomas.- odezwał się męski głos za plecami agenta, który szybko się odwrócił, by zobaczyć kto to.

- Sue. Lekarz przyszedł.- poinformował dziewczynę.- Zostawię cię teraz samą, Ok?- spytał miękko.

- Zostań.- poprosiła niepewnie.- W końcu, to tylko stopa…- dorzuciła zaczerwieniona.

- Jesteś pewna?- uśmiechnął się.

- Uhm.- potwierdziła i spojrzała na lekarza.- Panie doktorze… Proszę mi powiedzieć, że to tylko skręcenie!

Lekarz zachichotał, widząc jej desperację.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy!- zapewnił starszy mężczyzna.- Na początek, zrobimy zdjęcie…

Półtorej godziny później, Sue opuszczała izbę przyjęć z elastycznym bandażem na nodze, fiolką leków przeciwbólowych i zdecydowanym zakazem przeciążania stopy.

- W domu proszę robić zimne okłady i trzymać nogę wysoko. To zmniejszy ból.- zalecił Harris, gdy Jack pomagał Sue wstać.

- Dziękujemy, panie doktorze.- powiedział z wdzięcznością.- Dopilnuję, żeby Sue się nie przemęczała.

- Doskonale. W takim razie, to wszystko. Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie na wizycie kontrolnej i wesołych świąt.- dokończył lekarz.

- Wesołych świąt.- odpowiedzieli unisono i niedługo potem już byli w SUV-ie Hudsona.

- Jack…- Sue pierwsza przerwała kilkuminutowe milczenie między nimi.- Dziękuję ci, za wszystko, ale naprawdę nie musisz tego dla mnie robić. Powinieneś spróbować złapać inny lot do domu. Ja dam sobie radę…- powiedziała cicho.

- Sue. Daj spokój, proszę!- odparł szybko.- To nie podlega dyskusji. Pomijając fakt, że są praktycznie święta i wszystkie loty są zabukowane i tak nie zostawiłbym cię samej w mieście...- stwierdził.- … zwłaszcza, że nie ma Lucy, ani nikogo z naszych przyjaciół. Ktoś musi się tobą zaopiekować i cieszę się, że byłem na miejscu, gdy doszło do wypadku, bo mogę się tym zająć. Od tego są partnerzy…- dodał.- Poza tym, miałem już gorsze święta niż te, a i towarzystwo jest przyjemniejsze!- mrugnął i dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- O Boże!- jęknęła po chwili, gdy coś sobie przypomniała.

- Nie ma go. Wyszedł!- zachichotał Jack i dostał kuksańca w ramię.

- Ałł! Za co?

- Już ty wiesz za co, Hudson.- odpowiedziała.

- Ok. Ok. Już nie będę.- stwierdził pokornie, a potem spojrzał na nią pytająco.- Coś cię martwi?- zapytał.

- Yeah.- przyznała.- Mam pustą lodówkę. Wiedząc, że wyjeżdżamy na dłużej, Lucy i ja rozdałyśmy całe nasze jedzenie, żeby się nie zepsuło, więc jeśli ty i ja mamy spędzić razem święta, potrzebujemy zakupów. Inaczej, umrzemy z głodu!

Jack się uśmiechnął. Wyłączając jej kontuzję, był bardziej niż zadowolony z tego nieoczekiwanego rozwoju wypadków. Owszem, tęsknił za rodziną, ale perspektywa spędzenia tego magicznego okresu tylko z Sue, rozgrzewała mu serce i duszę. Od dawna marzył o czymś takim, a teraz te marzenia stawały się rzeczywistością. Nie tylko mógł się nią zaopiekować, nie tylko miał możliwość być przy niej podczas Bożego Narodzenia i cieszyć wspólnie niesamowitą atmosferą tych świąt, ale przy okazji mógł jej pokazać tę cząstkę siebie, której jeszcze nie znała, zwykle starannie skrywaną przed światem i miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu dziewczyna, którą kochał od ponad czterech lat, nareszcie dostrzeże w nim kogoś więcej, niż partnera i przyjaciela. Owszem… Jeśli chodzi o nią, zawsze był nieśmiałym żółwiem, ale nareszcie poczuł, że nadszedł właściwy czas, by to zmienić. W tym roku otrzymał szansę na to, by zrealizować swoje marzenia i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować…

- Nie ma problemu.- stwierdził rozluźniony i dziwnie zadowolony.- W drodze do ciebie, kupimy, co trzeba. Z tego, co wiem…- tu zerknął na zegarek.- …sklepy są jeszcze pootwierane. Jeśli się sprężymy, zdążymy.- dodał.

- I choinka! Nie mamy choinki!- dorzuciła jeszcze blondynka.- Nie ubierałyśmy w tym roku, skoro planowałyśmy wyjazdy.

- To kupimy jeszcze choinkę!- wyszczerzył się brunet. Zawsze lubił wybierać drzewka, a w tym roku miał wybierać jedno z Sue. Życie nie mogło być lepsze!

- No to, na co czekasz, Hudson? Ruszaj, bo nic nie załatwimy!- pogoniła go równie podekscytowana analityczka.

- Tak jest, proszę pani!- zasalutował jej agent i chichocząc z jej miny, włączył się do ruchu.

Kupno świerka, to był mały pryszcz, szczególnie, że sprzedawano je przed dużym centrum handlowym, w którym para planowała zrobić zakupy. Sue chciała małe drzewko, ze względu na „entuzjazm" Levi'a, ale Jack przekonał ją, że mogą kupić większe niż metr i postawić na tym nowym, eleganckim stoliku do kawy, który Myles kupił Lucy na urodziny. Mebel był niezbyt wysoki, ale na tyle odstawał od ziemi, by pies przypadkowo nie strącił żadnej z ozdób, ani nie przewrócił świerka. Rozwiązanie idealne.

- Ok.- zgodziła się.- Ale ty zajmiesz się lampkami!

- Wszystko, czego chcesz!- zapewnił gorąco, obrzucając ją dwuznacznym spojrzeniem. Zadrżała pod wpływem przyjemnego dreszczyku, ale nie powiedziała nic.

Zapłacili za choinkę i podali adres, pod który miała być dostarczona jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Potem poszli do sklepu i tu zaczęły się kłopoty, bo do kupienia było sporo, a noga Sue bolała jak diabli…

- Mam pomysł…- zaczął Jack, patrząc, jak się męczyła i próbowała to przed nim ukrywać.

- Jaki?- spytała podejrzliwie, a widząc jego spojrzenie dodała.- Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć!

- Genialny pomysł!- stwierdził pewnym siebie tonem, który odzwierciedlała również jego przystojna twarz.

- O-ooo. Mam złe przeczucia…- powiedziała z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

- Hej! To naprawdę świetny pomysł!- udał oburzonego.

- Czyli?- zapytała ostrożnie.

- Ummm… Wiem, że boli cię noga i w ogóle, więc pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie, jak wsiądziesz do wózka, a ja będę cię woził!- odpowiedział.

- Chyba oszalałeś, Jack! Co ludzie pomyślą?- odparła nerwowo, rumieniąc się po uszy.

- A co mają pomyśleć?- powiedział pytająco.- Idą święta, czas relaksu i odrobiny zabawy. Pomyślą, że to właśnie robimy- bawimy się. Poza tym, czy to ważne? Grunt, żebyś się nie męczyła. Miejsca w wózku jest dużo. Zmieścisz się i ty, i zakupy…- dodał i analityczka dotknęła jego czoła.

- Chyba masz gorączkę, Hudson!- zażartowała.

- Nic z tych rzeczy, moja pani!- zaprotestował i zanim się obejrzała już siedziała w środku.

- Jack!- próbowała protestować, ale puścił mimo uszu jej wysiłki.

- Zrelaksuj się, Sue!- mrugnął wesoło i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, ruszył na wycieczkę pomiędzy sklepowymi półkami, pakując na jej kolana wszystko, czego mogli potrzebować.

Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, zabiegani ludzie praktycznie nie zwracali na nich uwagi, a ci, którzy dostrzegli „dziwną" parę, kwitowali to ciepłym uśmiechem, jakby podobny widok był u nich na porządku dziennym.

Nawet kasjerka nie skomentowała osobliwego zachowania klientów, skwapliwie podliczając produkty, które po drugiej stronie kasy pakowały małe harcerki, w ten sposób zarabiające pieniądze dla swojego zastępu. Obciążywszy kartę kredytową Jacka (Sue oczywiście uparła, że odda mu połowę gotówki), kobieta życzyła obojgu wesołych świąt i usłyszała w zamian podobne życzenia, zanim para opuściła sklep.

Spakowawszy zakupy do samochodu, oboje, za obopólnym porozumieniem, poszli jeszcze na jedną rundkę po butikach, by dokonać „ostatnich zakupów świątecznych prezentów dla rodziny" jak utrzymywali. Prawda jednak była taka, że Jack i Sue desperacko chcieli kupić coś, czym mogliby wymienić się w bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Co prawda, już wcześniej ofiarowali sobie tradycyjne prezenty, ale w tych okolicznościach (w końcu, jak zwykle nie wytrzymali i otworzyli je przed czasem) należało pomyśleć jeszcze o czymś. I choć dla Sue było to dość kłopotliwe, to zagryzła zęby i z pomocą Levi'a jakoś załatwiła, co chciała. Pół godziny później, spotkała się z Jackiem w małej kawiarence na parterze i po wypiciu tam gorącej czekolady, oboje wrócili do jej mieszkania, gdzie Hudson natychmiast usadowił ją na kanapie, z poduszką pod obolałą nogą.

Dał jej pigułkę, szklankę wody i przygotował zimny okład na chorą stopę, po czym delikatnie nakazawszy jej odpoczynek, zajął się zakupami. Instynktownie wiedział, gdzie co położyć, ponieważ jej kuchnia była zorganizowana tak samo, jak w „ich" domu, podczas sławetnej sprawy Ariff'a Dessy.

Sue była zmęczona, więc się nie opierała jego „perswazji" i wkrótce potem smacznie drzemała, otumaniona przeciwbólowym lekarstwem .

Jack uśmiechnął się czule, gdy usłyszał delikatne chrapanie dziewczyny. Właściwie, to nawet nie było chrapanie, tylko taki dziwaczny, ale przyjemny dla ucha odgłos, który poruszał jego serce. Podszedł bliżej, poprawił poduszkę w rogu kanapy, ostrożnie ułożył na niej blondynkę i okrył pledem leżącym nieopodal. Oparł się pokusie, by pocałować ją w usta, ale nie potrafił odmówić sobie małego całusa w czoło. Upewniwszy się, że jest jej wygodnie, zakazał goldenowi budzić panią, po czym ruszył do pokoju gościnnego, by się rozlokować, skoro miał tu spędzić parę dni. Potem zajął się kolacją.

Nie był wybitnym kucharzem. To fakt. Zdołał jednak przyrządzić prosty makaron z serem. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których „na wszelki wypadek" nauczyła go matka.

W międzyczasie przywieziono choinkę, którą wybrali z Sue i Jack, z pomocą dostarczyciela, sprawnie umieścił ją na stojaku, cicho dziękując mężczyźnie za pomoc i dając mu niezły napiwek. Po wszystkim, pożegnał się, życzył swemu pomocnikowi wesołych świąt i zamknąwszy zanim drzwi, ruszył, by obudzić swoją „Śpiącą Królewnę", jak żartobliwie określił ją podczas „rozmowy" z Levi'em.

- Hej.- uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy.- Kolacja gotowa.- oznajmił ciepło.

- Kolacja?- zdziwiła się, jeszcze nieco zdezorientowana.

- Yup!- wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej.- Zrobiłem makaron z serem, kiedy spałaś…- wyjaśnił.- No i mamy już choinkę. Ubierzemy, gdy zjemy.

- Och, Jack! Przepraszam, że zasnęłam! Kiepski ze mnie kompan!- zaczerwieniła się po uszy, odsuwając koc.

- Daj spokój, Sue. Byłaś zmęczona, a te proszki są dość mocne. Nie przejmuj się i chodź jeść.- powiedział wyrozumiale, pomagając jej wstać i poprowadził ją do kuchni. Nalegała na to, mówiąc, że nie zamierza jeść na kanapie. W końcu, nie jest obłożnie chora!

Po posiłku, para skupiła się na choince. Salon był już udekorowany, bo Lucy i Sue kilka dni wcześniej postawiły na kominku tradycyjną szopkę, zawiesiły girlandę i skarpety. Brakowało tylko drzewka.

Po heroicznej walce z lampkami choinkowymi, które brunet strategicznie rozmieścił na gęstym, srebrnym świerku, ustawionym wcześniej na stoliczku Lucy, Jack i Sue obwiesili go wszelkiej maści bombkami i innymi zabawkami. Potem zajęli się łańcuchem z popcornu i żurawiny, które agent kupił w markecie. Praca poszła im nader gładko i Sue roześmiała się, widząc dumny wyraz twarzy partnera, który pochwalił się, iż w rodzinnym domu to on dzierży mistrzostwo w „łańcuchowych" zawodach.

- Nie znałam cię od tej strony, Jack!- powiedziała wesoło.- Czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem?- zapytała.

- Kilku rzeczy…- odpowiedział tajemniczo.-… ale jeśli zechcesz, poznasz wszystkie moje sekrety.- dodał i panna Thomas znów poczuła znajome ciepło na ciele.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, Hudson.- stwierdziła, usiłując brzmieć neutralnie, choć jej serce biło nierównym, a wręcz szalonym tempem.

W odpowiedzi, tylko się uśmiechnął, a potem zapytał, gdzie ma wieszać smakowitą ozdobę. Zgodnie z jej instrukcjami, szybko uwinął się z łańcuchem, tu i tam dorzucił nieco lśniącej lamety i na sam koniec, wyciągnął z kartonu aniołka wieńczącego wierzchołek.

- Pani… Czyń honory!- powiedział z galanterią, podając jej satynowe cacko.

- Nie mogę, Jack. Czubek jest zbyt wysoko.- powiedziała ze smutkiem, wiedząc, że nie dosięgnie z chorą nogą.

- Żaden problem!- stwierdził i bezceremonialnie uniósł ją do góry.

- Sparky! Opuść mnie natychmiast! Jestem za ciężka! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę!- lamentowała.

Tylko się roześmiał i głową wskazał wierzchołek drzewka.

- Do dzieła, panno Thomas!- powiedział i musiała skapitulować.

Ostrożnie założyła aniołka na wyznaczone miejsce, wygładziła mu tunikę, poprawiła aureolę, a kiedy wszystko było już na tip- top, agent powoli opuścił ją z powrotem.

Znów dała mu kuksańca.

- Za co znowu?- zaprotestował, choć wiedział doskonale.

- Za to, że najpierw robisz, a potem myślisz!- wypaliła.- Co, gdybyś uszkodził sobie plecy? Jestem ciężka, Jack!- powiedziała karcąco.

- Wcale nie.- zaprzeczył.- Jesteś w sam raz!- dodał, przeszywając ją ciepłym spojrzeniem praktycznie na wskroś.

Znów zrobiła się czerwona. Jakkolwiek chciała się na niego gniewać, nie mogła. Nie, kiedy tak na nią patrzył…

- Dziękuję.- wymamrotała tylko. Co innego mogła powiedzieć?

- Proszę!- mrugnął i dopiero teraz oboje zrozumieli, że nadal trzyma ją w ramionach.- Ummm… To może zapalimy lampki?- zaproponował.

- Albo najpierw rozpalmy w kominku, a potem zapalmy choinkę…- usłyszał w zamian.

- O! I to jest doskonała myśl!- wyszczerzył się.- Zaraz się tym zajmę, a ty odpocznij.

- Nie jestem zmęczona.- zaprzeczyła.- Zrobię gorącą czekoladę z piankami.

- Ok, ale nie obciążaj mocno tej nogi. Wiesz, co powiedział lekarz.- zgodził się ostatecznie, choć w jego czekoladowych tęczówkach dostrzegła troskę, która ją wzruszyła.

- Nie martw się. Mogę to zrobić na siedząco, jeśli podasz mi składniki z górnej półki.- uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- Oczywiście, że ci podam.- zapewnił zaraz i pomógł jej dokuśtykać do kuchni. Ustawił wszystko czego potrzebowała w zasięgu ręki, a potem poszedł do salonu zając się kominkiem. Sprawnie, jak na chłopaka z zimnego Wisconsin i skauta przystało, rozniecił ogień, zabezpieczył palenisko ochronnym ekranem i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie Sue właśnie kończyła przyrządzać pyszny, słodki płyn.

- Wezmę tacę.- powiedział uprzejmie.- Dojdziesz sama do kanapy?

- Yup. Moja druga noga jest zdrowa, więc mogę podskakiwać. To niedaleko.- odparła.

- Zgoda, ale uważaj.- powiedział tonem „matki-kwoki".- Nie chcemy kolejnej wizyty na izbie przyjęć!

- Haha! Bardzo zabawne!- wykrzywiła się, jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiając.

- Wiem!- podsumował wesoło i podążył przodem. Postawił tacę na małym stoliku obok kanapy, a gdy Sue usiadła, znów podłożył jej pod stopę poduszkę, postarał się o kolejny zimny okład na opuchniętą kostkę i dopiero gdy był pewien, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, wyłączył światło w salonie i włączył choinkę.

- Wow!- westchnęła dziewczyna, gdy kilkaset malutkich żaróweczek rozbłysło kolorowym światłem.

- Yeah…- zgodził się cicho, tylko że on nie patrzył w tym momencie na choinkę. Patrzył na nią…

Tego wieczora, długo siedzieli w salonie. Zadzwonili do rodziców, przepraszając, że nie przylecą i tłumacząc sytuację najoględniej jak się dało, by uniknąć kłopotliwych komentarzy ze strony obu rodzin, a potem obejrzeli „Cud na 34 ulicy". Było po północy, gdy oboje się kładli, a więc praktycznie zaczynała się wigilia…

-xox-

Następnego ranka było śniadanie. Nic skomplikowanego, skoro mieli trochę roboty przed sobą. W końcu, należało upiec ciasteczka, piernik, keks, ciasto z jabłkami, ciasto orzechowe i dyniowe, i przygotować szynkę do pieczenia oraz sos z żurawin i likier jajeczny. Tylko indyka i puree ziemniaczane zostawili na samo Boże Narodzenie, bo powinno się podawać je na ciepło.

Jack przez cały dzień robił, co mógł, by pomóc Sue w kuchni. Obierał, siekał, mieszał, a czasami też podjadał, za co nie raz dostał po łapkach od rozbawionej blondynki. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy wieczorem nareszcie opuścili kuchnię, większość potraw była już gotowa, a ich aromat unosił się w całym domu, uwydatniając atmosferę świąt.

Para, choć fizycznie wyczerpana, cieszyła się z wykonanej pracy i z uśmiechem patrzyła na jej owoce, wynagradzając sobie trud talerzem ciasteczek i gorącą czekoladą.

- Dobrze się spisałeś, Jack.- pochwaliła go zadowolona analityczka.- Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie niezłego kucharza!

- Dziękuję.- odparł skromnie.- Jeśli tak było, to tylko dlatego, że miałem wspaniałą nauczycielkę. Mam jednak małą prośbę…- dodał nieco konspiracyjnie, pochylając się ku rozbawionej dziewczynie.

- Słucham.- powiedziała „łaskawie".

- Nie powtarzaj tego Crashowi. Mam reputację do utrzymania!- stwierdził i nie mogła się nie roześmiać.

- Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny, Sparky.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.- Moje usta są zasznurowane!

- _Mam nadzieję, że tylko w tym jednym wypadku…_- pomyślał zapatrzony w nią agent. Zawsze uważał, że była piękna, ale kiedy patrzył na nią w bladym świetle kominka i choinkowych lampek, po prostu zapierała mu dech w piersiach, a pragnienie pocałunku rosło z każdą chwilą.- _Wkrótce…-_ wyszeptał mały głos w jego głowie.- Dziękuję, panno Thomas.- powtórzył raz jeszcze, uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Bardzo proszę.- odparła, oddając uśmiech i chwytając kolejne ciasteczko.- To, co mamy dziś w telewizji?- zapytała, gdy Jack sięgnął po pilota, by odsunąć myśli od słodkiej pokusy, jaką były jej wargi.

- „Kevin sam w domu".- odpowiedział, pobieżnie sprawdziwszy kilka kanałów.

- Może być.- stwierdziła.- Lepsze to, niż „Szklana pułapka".

- Hej! To świetny film!- zaprotestował brunet.- Co masz przeciwko amerykańskiemu bohaterowi, który w pojedynkę ratuje żonę z rąk zgrai bandytów w bożonarodzeniową noc?- zapytał zaczepnie.

- Nic, nic…- odpowiedziała chichocząc.- Ale coś takiego mam praktycznie na co dzień. Chyba zapomniałeś, gdzie i z kim pracujemy…- dodała wesoło.

- Może i racja.- przyznał po chwili.- Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że Bruce Willis, to kapitalny aktor.- dodał.

- Jest niezły…- przytaknęła.-… ale ja wolę Yannicka Bissona.

- A co to za jeden?- Jack uniósł brwi.- Bo nie kojarzę…

- Kanadyjczyk.- powiedziała.- Ciemne włosy, oczy… Bardzo przystojny. Przypomina mi ciebie…- dodała z rozmarzeniem, zanim powściągnęła język.

Hudson spojrzał na nią z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach i dziewczyna się zaczerwieniła.

- Naprawdę?- zainteresował się.- Uważasz że jestem przystojny?- spytał powoli.

- Eeee… Powiedziałam, że on jest bardzo przystojny…- próbowała się bronić, lecz wiedziała, że kiepsko jej idzie. Błysk w jego oczach był tego jawnym dowodem.

- Ale powiedziałaś też, że przypomina ci mnie, więc logicznym wnioskiem jest to, że według ciebie, ja również jestem przystojnym facetem.- naciskał psotnie, w duszy chichocząc.

Sue wiła się jeszcze chwilę, zanim wreszcie skapitulowała i zaczerwieniona, przyznała:

- Ok! Wygrałeś! Przyznaję, że uważam cię za niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę. Tylko niech ci sodówka nie uderzy do głowy, Hudson!- dodała szybko.

Gdyby mógł uśmiechnąć się jeszcze szerzej, zapewne jego twarz rozpadłaby się na dwie połówki. Po raz pierwszy otwarcie go skomplementowała!

- Nie martw się, to mi nie grozi.- powiedział zadowolony, a potem spojrzał na nią już poważniej i dorzucił:- Po drugie, miło mi, że tak uważasz, bo ja z kolei uważam, że jesteś niewiarygodnie piękną kobietą, Sue.

Zatkało ją. Dosłownie. Nigdy nie sądziła, że zobaczy podobne słowa padające z jego ust, a skierowane do niej. Owszem. Czasem żartował, że jest śliczna, gdy się złości, ale to były tylko żarty. Tymczasem teraz, w jego oczach dostrzegła absolutną szczerość i na krótką chwilę zapomniała, jak się oddycha.

- _Weź się w garść, dziewczyno, bo pomyśli, że jesteś idiotką!_- zganiła się w myślach, ale chcieć, to nie zawsze móc i dopiero po chwili otrząsnęła się na tyle, by cicho i nieśmiało podziękować za komplement.

On tylko się uśmiechnął i podawszy jej kolejne ciasteczko, zaproponował, by wrócili do filmu. To był jedyny sposób, by rozluźnić powstałe między nimi napięcie. Ostatecznie, metoda się sprawdziła i przez resztę wieczoru oboje bawili się świetnie, patrząc na ograne gagi i nieporadnych włamywaczy tak okrutnie doświadczonych przez przebiegłego kilkulatka.

Potem powiedzieli sobie dobranoc i każde pomaszerowało (lub pokuśtykało) do swojej sypialni, by w tajemnicy, przed snem, zapakować kupione wcześniej prezenty, które przed północą miały wylądować pod choinką.

Sue skończyła pierwsza i cichaczem (przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję) podrzuciła paczuszki do salonu. Levi stał na czatach podczas „misji" swej pani, a po wszystkim dostał psiego biszkopta za dobrze wykonane zadanie.

Jack odczekał, aż jego ukochana wróci do siebie i dopiero wtedy zaniósł prezenty pod drzewko. Ciepłym spojrzeniem obrzucił jej paczuszki, szybko położył swoje i wyłączywszy lampki choinkowe, ruszył do swojej tymczasowej „rezydencji", by w przyjemnym ciepełku pachnącej jak Sue (no dobrze… może nie jak Sue, ale jak jej płyn do płukania tkanin) pościeli, poddać się władzy Morfeusza i śnić o pięknej, blondwłosej księżniczce, która dawno temu skradła mu serce.

Tymczasem, w drugiej sypialni, owa księżniczka śniła o nader czarującym brunecie, o urzekającym, czekoladowym spojrzeniu, marząc, by zdarzył się choć jeden malutki świąteczny cud. Nie chciała wiele- tylko jeden malutki pocałunek…

-xox-

Boże Narodzenie powitało ich mroźnym, ale pięknym porankiem. Zgodnie z wyniesioną z ich domów tradycją, oboje najpierw zjedli śniadanie, nadal ubrani w swoje piżamy, którymi okazały się już nieco znoszone, ale nadal świetnie wyglądające bluzy, jakie podarowali sobie pierwszego roku swojej znajomości oraz flanelowe spodnie, a dopiero potem przystąpili do otwierania prezentów. Już wcześniej Sue dostała od Jacka śliczny, CZERWONY sweterek z kaszmiru, który zamierzała założyć wieczorem do kościoła, a teraz do kolekcji dołączył też elegancki szal z rękawiczkami (też kaszmirowy i zapewnie równie kosztowny, co sweterek), pudełeczko jej ulubionych, miętowych czekoladek, flakonik perfum, które sama planowała sobie kupić po Nowym Roku (skąd wiedział, że jej się podobały, nie miała pojęcia, a on nie powiedział) i zabawne ciepłe skarpetki w jaskrawych kolorach.

Levi dostał od swojego męskiego przyjaciela nowego króliczka, który wywołał entuzjastyczne podziękowanie w formie solidnego, psiego całusa na policzku agenta, a sam agent poza wcześniejszymi, skórzanymi rękawiczkami i pasującym paskiem oraz portfelem (cały komplet kosztował Sue tygodniówkę, ale był tego wart), otrzymał piękny, jedwabny krawat w kolorze ciemnego burgunda, flakon wody po goleniu firmowanej przez Davida Beckhama („Instinct"), szalik („bo nie powinien paradować zimą z odsłoniętą szyją") i najnowszą powieść Johna Grishama, jego ulubionego autora.

- Dziękuję, Sue. To wszystko jest fantastyczne!- powiedział i spontanicznie ją uścisnął. Oddała uścisk i kiedy ich oczy znów się spotkały, odparła:

- Ja też ci dziękuję. Nie powinieneś był tyle na mnie wydawać, Jack, ale skoro już to zrobiłeś, dziękuję. Wesołych świąt, Jack…- powiedziała cicho, autentycznie wzruszona.

- Wesołych świąt, Sue.- odparł tak samo i znów się przytulili.

Żadnemu z nich nie paliło się, by przerwać uścisk, ale oboje wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później, będą musieli. Poza tym, należało się ubrać i zająć resztą przygotowań do świątecznego posiłku, dlatego, kiedy wreszcie z oporami się rozłączyli, każde zabrało swój podarki i poszło wziąć prysznic i zmienić garderobę. Potem znów spotkali się w salonie, za pomocą laptopa Sue zadzwonili do rodzinnych domów z życzeniami i po dwóch telekonferencjach (w czasie których tak czy inaczej usłyszeli parę dwuznacznych, ale miłych komentarzy), wzięli się za wypychanie dwuipółkilogramowego indyka, którego zamierzali zjeść na kolację. Farsz był familijną tajemnicą klanu Thomas, więc na czas dodawania „sekretnych" składników, jakimi były świeży imbir i orzeszki pistacjowe, Jack został oddelegowany do nakrywania stołu w salonie, co zresztą zrobił z niezłą wprawą i doskonałym gustem, aranżując całość nie tylko odświętnie, lecz i elegancko. Był biały obrus, ładna zastawa, najlepsze sztućce i kieliszki Sue, świece i zgrabny stroik z malutkiej Gwiazdy Betlejemskiej oraz kilku bombek. Kiedy dziewczyna, nadal utykając, przyszła na inspekcję, aż gwizdnęła z podziwu i Jack się zarumienił.

- Pięknie.- stwierdziła krótko.

- Dziękuję. Moja mama zawsze mówiła, że ładny stół, to połowa sukcesu posiłku. I choć nigdy nie opanowałem części dotyczącej gotowania, to nakrywać potrafię całkiem znośnie.- powiedział skromnie.

- Pięknie.- powtórzyła stanowczo panna Thomas.- Znośnie robią to moi bracia i to wtedy, gdy pilnują ich żony, albo moja mama. Ty opanowałeś tę sztukę do perfekcji, Jack. Nie wstydź się swojego talentu. To powód do dumy!- powiedziała ciepło.- Dziewczyna, która kiedyś będzie miała przywilej zostać twoją żoną, może uważać się za szczęściarę…- dodała, żałując, że to nie jej będzie to dane. Ukryła jednak głęboko ten żal i uśmiechnąwszy się raz jeszcze, wróciła do kuchni.

- Jedyna dziewczyna, jakiej pragnę za żonę, to ty, Sue…- wyszeptał, gdy zniknęła za progiem.-… i zrobię wszystko, by cię zdobyć, by zdobyć twoją miłość.- dokończył, zanim poszedł za nią.

Przez resztę poranka, aż do południa krzątali się po kuchni, kończąc ostatnie przygotowania, w czasie, gdy indyk piekł się w piecyku. Po południu, Jack wysłał Sue do salonu, na kanapę, by odpoczęła. „Uzbroił" ją w ciasteczka, picie, wygodną poduszkę za plecami i pod chorą stopą, chłodny okład i ciepły pled, podał jej pilota i surowo zakazał wstawać, i chodzić gdziekolwiek, poza łazienką. Miała wypoczywać. Sam poszedł do kuchni i zajął się ziemniaczanym puree, które przygotował zgodnie z radą mamy, asystującej mu przez telefon i niezwykle zadowolonej, że jej synek nie tylko spędza święta ze „sławną Sue", ale jeszcze na dodatek dla niej gotuje!

- Mam nadzieję, że to się skończy ślubem, Jackie!- powiedziała wesoło pani Hudson.

- Bardzo bym chciał, mamo…- wymamrotał pod nosem jej syn, myśląc, że nie dosłyszała. Czasem zapominał, że Helen Hudson miała słuch jak nietoperz…

- Chcieć, to móc, kochanie.- powiedziała tylko, a potem dodała:- I jak już zmiksujesz ziemniaki z masłem, nie zapomnij dodać odrobinki rozmarynu. Pamiętaj: same listki!- pouczyła z uśmiechem.- Ucałuj od nas Sue i życz jej wszystkiego dobrego. Czekamy, by ją wreszcie poznać!- dokończyła, zanim się rozłączyli.

- Pa, mamo…- wymruczał tylko i wyłączywszy komórkę, skupił się na ziemniakach.- _Obym niczego nie sknocił…_- pomyślał.

Na szczęście, nie zawalił. Finalny produkt jego wysiłku wyglądał i smakował prawie tak samo, jak puree jego matki, a więc był zjadliwy. Co jakiś czas, Sue przypominała mu, żeby podlał sosem indyka, co robił z należytą dokładnością, choć procedura nie należała do najłatwiejszych ze względu na wielkość ptaka. Jack był silnym facetem, ale po tym „treningu" dziwił się, jak kobieta postury jego matki mogła sobie poradzić z ośmiokilowym indykiem, którego zwykle przyrządzała na święta, skoro dla niego już ta sztuka była kolosem.

- To chyba jedna z tych niezbadanych tajemnic wszechświata…- mamrotał, ostrożnie wstawiając go znów do piekarnika. Jedno oparzenie w zupełności mu wystarczyło…

W każdym razie, gdy czas nastał, pieczeń była gotowa. Jack „łaskawie" pozwolił Sue iść się przebrać, sam delikatnie wyłożył indyka na duży półmisek udekorowany rozmarynem i zaniósł na stół. Szybko uwinął się z puree, podgrzanym wcześniej sosem żurawinowym i resztą przysmaków, a kiedy wszystko znalazło się w salonie, wraz z jabłkowym cydrem, sam pobiegł się przygotować.

Wziął szybki prysznic, ogolił się, wysuszył się, wypachnił, ubrał najlepsze spodnie, jakie miał, białą koszulę i krawat od Sue (o pasku nie wspominając), ciemne skarpetki i buty, a na koniec, pasującą do spodni, ciemnogranatową marynarkę. Tak wystrojony, wrócił do salonu, gdzie już czekała jego ukochana. Stanął w progu i poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka.

Była zjawiskowa…

Kiedy kupował jej ten sweterek, wiedział, że będzie w nim wyglądała pięknie, ale teraz, gdy stała przed nim w tej głębokiej czerwieni, połączonej z czernią jej eleganckiej, sięgającej kolana i delikatnie uwypuklającej jej cudne kształty, spódnicy, po prostu oniemiał. Jej miękkie, rozpuszczone włosy, falowały wokół twarzy, lśniąc w płomieniach kominka i świec. Jej policzki pokrywał lekki rumieniec, dostrzegalny nawet w tak bladym świetle. Jej zgrabne nogi otulały cieliste rajstopy (albo pończochy- nie był pewien), a stopy obute były w czarne, płytkie czółenka. Perfekcja…

- Wow!- wymamrotał wreszcie, gdy już odzyskał nad sobą nieco kontroli.

- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić.- odparła nieśmiało, podziwiając kształtną sylwetkę bruneta.- Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie, Jack…- dodała, zbierając się na odwagę.

- A ty wyglądasz, jak milion dolarów, Sue.- powiedział podchodząc bliżej i taksując ją wzrokiem.

- Tylko jak milion?- zażartowała nieco zdenerwowana.

- Do licha!- zachichotał nerwowo.- Jak całe zapasy Fort Knox!- sprostował.

- Dziękuję.- odparła cicho.- To jak? Jemy?- zaproponowała, zanim uległa podszeptom serca i się na niego rzuciła.

- Tak jest, Milady.- uśmiechnął się i jak na dżentelmena przystało, pomógł jej zasiąść za stołem. Na jej życzenie pokroił indyka i po chwili już konsumowali.

- Za te święta, Sue…- zaproponował toast.- Za zimę, skręcone kostki, przegapione samoloty i najlepsze Boże Narodzenie, jakie miałem. Za nas, Sue…- dokończył ciepło.

- Za nas, Jack.- zgodziła się i ich kieliszki z cydrem zadźwięczały wdzięcznie, gdy się spotkały nad stołem pełnym jedzenia.

Kolacja była niezwykle przyjemna. Śmiali się, rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, dzielili się swoimi pragnieniami oraz zapatrywaniami na przyszłość i nawet nie zauważyli, gdy nadszedł czas, by wybrać się na świąteczne nabożeństwo.

Ze względu na kostkę Sue, zdecydowali się pojechać do kościoła samochodem, zamiast iść pieszo, choć to było niedaleko. Przez całą mszę, Jack nie opuszczał jej ani na krok, asystując w każdy możliwy sposób, a kiedy wychodzili razem kościoła i ich pastor wesoło napomknął, że stoją pod jemiołą, wiedział, że nadszedł właściwy moment.

- Mogę?- szepnął, prosząc o pozwolenie na pocałunek.

- Proszę.- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i po tym, co wydawało im się wiecznością, nareszcie dostąpili tego małego cudu, jakim jest pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. I chociaż nie trwał on długo, oboje wiedzieli, że zmienił wszystko między nimi, już na zawsze.

Dużo później, gdy siedzieli w salonie, wtuleni w siebie po pierwszej w pełni szczerej i otwartej rozmowie, która ostatecznie doprowadziła ich ku sobie, Sue spojrzała w oczy ukochanego i zapytała cicho:

- I naprawdę nie żałujesz, że nie poleciałeś do domu, Jack?

- Nie, Sue…- odparł, czule dotykając jej policzka.- Nie żałuję, bo ja jestem w domu. Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty…- wyszeptał.

- A mój, w twoich ramionach.- powiedziała tak samo, zanim znów złączyli się w słodkiej pieszczocie ust.

Może te święta zaczęły się dla nich nieco niefortunnie, ale z pewnością nie mogły skończyć się lepiej.

KONIEC


End file.
